85926-update-notes-feel-the-strain-109-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content More whining. 1000+ fixes and more whining, whining, same old. Embarassing. | |} ---- Your avatar is spot on, you do intoxicate with the hammering of QQ i got nerfed. | |} ---- I'm just gonna call you emo. If the 3 toons I've level my stalker always felt easily OP compared to the others classes. By far my easiest to level, not sure why you draw so much negativism. Try weed perhaps? | |} ---- And clearly you have not held a real job in your life. The game is a month old and your feeling of self righteous entitlement is completely disproportionate and disrespectful. If you delivered 1/10 the commitments and efforts of Carbine at your own job you would not accept your own criticism. Such remarks are the moderm plague of the internet age with instant-satisfaction kids who have neither patience nor respect. You are not needed but that's fine, I'll foot the bill you dont pay. | |} ---- I know you're the White Knight of Carbine, but calm down. I agree that some of the issues players are complaining about are minor compared to the many larger fixes they implemented, but others do have legitimate concerns. There are still some glaring bugs in the game that have been present since launch, and for them to not have even been mentioned in the Ultra Drop notes, let alone fixed by now, is troubling. Nerfing the Warrior's Power Link ability seems minute compared to the bugged Settler path missions in Auroria that prevent you from completing that zone, for example. They fixed a lot of bugs, yes, that's good, but there are still bugs, and we shouldn't stop reporting them. | |} ---- ---- Scolding people for bad behavior + using logical arguments to try and alter peoples attitudes/behaviors is an exercise in futility and you should probably stop before you hurt yourself. Back on topic..... FPS boost from this patch woohoo! Im no longer sitting at 30fps continually. | |} ---- ---- ---- There are issues with the AH and commodities exchange, such as the sell button becoming unclickable every time you post an item up there, forcing you to renew the tab. When it comes to your issue with not being able to sort through what you can sell, you're wrong. When looking at the commodities exchange you can sort through the items you own by clicking on one of the sell tabs and choosing a category from the left side of the window. I discovered this recently and it's made things a lot easier. | |} ---- ---- I don't understand what this is supposed to fix. When running dailies I used the projection of this ability to judge my range to mob packs. Now I have to wait several seconds to cast if the first attempt was out of range. Wat sort of problems were being caused by the 3ms CD when non-successful? | |} ---- That would be great. Alternatively, let us move things from our crates back to our inventory, and charge us gold or renown to do so. | |} ---- Do you mind sharing us how you resolved it in detail? You know, not all of us are in IT... | |} ---- ---- Delete shit you don't need anymore if your hard drive space is low. Do a Disk Cleanup to get rid of old temp crap hanging around. Windows needs FAR more memory than your DRAM provides, it handles this by mapping a portion of your hard drive as system memory. If you hard drive space is low it can't use that space for "virtual" memory, and you get all kinds of hairy shit starting to happen. I'm not sure if Windows 7 is problematic, but XP often allocated too little space for "virtual memory" and it needed tweaking. Windows 7 may not have that problem, as of yet I've never needed to tweak it this way. Long story short......low hard drive space is far more detrimental than "crap I can't torrent any more movies!" | |} ---- ---- I had that issue. It was caused by an addon. | |} ---- Is this a serious question? | |} ---- You don't have to be rude about it. I would like to know the answer, as I am affected by the bug and have no apparent way of obtaining the teleport ability. | |} ----